


Insane Pawbeast

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [29]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Did I mention everyone dies?, F/M, Insane Nepeta, Nearly everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Meowrail, mostly insane Nepeta, fanfiction with a bit of KatNep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane Pawbeast

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from the Insanity song that Nepeta sings.

Only a few hours, Nepeta found out her OTP is actually true. Karkat got the courage to tell Nepeta his feelings for her, which was the same feeling she has for him. She couldn't help but tell Equius instantly.

Karkat originally was scared of what the indigo blood will say. The Sagittarius was fine with it. She jumped up and down in glee, and she drags both her moirail and new matesprit with her. The two of them follow the cat-troll girl, as something deadly starts.

The three of them are in Nepeta's room, talking about all of her ships. Equius watches both Karkat and Nepeta 'discuss' about ships. They didn't expect a certain clown to walk in.

Gamzee walks into the room, his messy hair covering most of his face. That makeup of his is smudged across his whole face, as some of it is on the collar of his shirt.

"GAMZEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Karkat gets up from his new spot and walks over to his moirail. Gamzee moves his head up just the smallest bit. Karkat attempts to look at Gamzee's face, but the clown's arm caught this attention instead.

Gamzee lifts up a white club with two green strips on its head. Karkat looks at the club weird, opening his mouth to say something. Before Karkat's voice box could even get the air to produce the sound needed to speak, Gamzee swung his club down upon the mutant blood's skull. Karkat's skull collapses from the impact of the club, shattering his think pan in the process. His body falls limply onto the ground, huge amounts of his strange candy red spilling onto the cold grey floor.

Nepeta saw this, and her first reaction was to attack Gamzee. Equius held her back, not wanting his moirail to get hurt. Gamzee walks over Karkat's limp dead body, going over to the two remaining trolls. Now that he is closer, Nepeta can see multiple blood colors on Gamzee. In fact, she can see all ten blood colors, that doesn't include hers or Equius's, on Gamzee's clothing. Ker keen eyes also notice that the arm holding his other club has a hole blown right through it, as if some hipster wizard used white science against the clown.

"D --> Highb1ood, what are you doing?" Equius asks, standing between Gamzee and Nepeta.

"just bringing the motherfucking dark carnival," Gamzee's voice was only a near whisper, frightening both the indigo and the olive blood.

"D --> Dark carnival, what is that?" Equius asks, as a nervous sweat finds its way across his face.

"ITS A MOTHERFUCKING CARNIVAL, MOTHERFUCKER," Gamzee shouts in intense anger, terrifying the two remaining trolls. Equius attempts to ask again what Gamzee is talking about, but the clown swiftly hits the Sagittarius across the jaw with the same club he used to murder Karkat.

Equius falls to the ground from the huge amount of force that the Capricorn put into the swing. Gamzee takes that very small and rare opportunity to slay the much stronger male. The clown beats, hits, whacks the indigo blood multiple times, the very indigo blood of Nepeta's moirail flying from the severe wounds, that continue to grow, to find their place on her skin, hair, clothing, and ever her horns.

Afterwards, Gamzee turns to her to kill off the only other troll. She didn't run from him, or fight. She ran over to her about to die moirail, wanting to be next to him for his final moment.

"D --> Nepeta, I'm sorry," Equius was able to mutter out before his eyes glazed over. Nepeta stared at his empty body, as the last of his beautiful indigo blood seeped out of it.

Strangely though, olive tears didn't come from her still lively eyes. What actually happened was that her small, sweet, soft lips parted to let out a giggle. Not the normal 3 sweep old female giggle, it was a laugh that hid sorrow and fright with insanity. Nepeta went insane. Her think pan saw the blood of her friends drenched the clown (including his own purple blood), as he murdered her matesprit (his moirail) and her moirail emotionlessly in front of her.

The same white club, with the same green strips, is raised once again, aiming for the now insane cat-girl. The clown stares at her a bit, as her giggling grows into full on laughter. The leo turns her head to look at him, the amount of insanity fully seen in her eyes. This confuses the clown for only a little bit, but his lack of sopor doesn't stop him. The club descends upon the cat-girl's head, cutting her maniac giggle off short.

Gamzee pounds her skull in, breaking it beyond recognition. Olive blood is now splattered and scattered all over the room, even all over her moirail and matesprit's bodies.

Currently in the dream bubbles, our insane Nepeta wakes up. Her eyes are already, the ghostly white, for she remembers, in great detail, what her death was. Karkat, from our doomed timeline, find Nepeta there and runs over to her.

Once there, he sees her just white eyes. He wonders why, for he doesn't remember what happened to them.

"NEPETA, WHY ARE YOUR EYES WHITE?" he asks in vast confusion. She looks at him with a very clear surprised look on her face, despite her eyes being nothing but snow white in color.

"*Ac w-wonders wha-a-at Karki-itty is t-t-talking ab-bout*" Nepeta keeps her roleplaying quirk, mostly because her mind has descended into insanity and everything seems like a game now.

"NEPETA, I'M SERIOUS," Karkat becomes scared for his matesprit.

"*Ac-c looks-s at K-K-Karkat S-seriously* D-don't you r-r-remember Kar-rkitty?"

"REMEMBER WHAT?" Karkat tries to know what happened to them, "DAMN IT NEPETA, PLEASE ANSWER ME."

"Kark-kat, we w-w-ere ki-illed by G-G-Gamzee," Nepeta tells Karkat, setting him into shock. Slowly, his eyes turn to the same clear white color as Nepeta's. He sits next to her, and they spend hours in silence, together, with a few maniac giggles and insane laughter from the cat-girl.

After an unknown amount of time passed, the Equius from the same timeline found them. He sees the two sitting together, and he stands over them. Nepeta looks at him, insanity forcing her to smile. The indigo blood carefully picks up his moirail, as he begins another insane laugh. He holds her there in till she was done with her now countless laughter.

Equius hugs her gently, really upset with himself for not protecting her.

"D --> I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you, Nepeta," Equius gently squeezes her, closing his eyes tightly to prevent any beautiful indigo tears to fall across his face. Nepeta giggles a little, oblivious to the pain her moirail is in. She isn't even hugging him to be honest. He hugs her for so long, some actual dark indigo tears falling from his eyes.

When Nepeta felt about the tenth tear, she stopped any sort of laughter she was doing and burst into tears. Equius doesn't let go of her, not wanting to ever let go of her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Nepeta does go back to normal after Equius hugs her! YAY!!! Happy ending, somewhat!


End file.
